


[podfic] Suffering Fools by Aspidities

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is constantly overhearing them and it’s awful, Alex plays matchmaker for one Alien Idiot, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poor Alex needs to get laid, Smut, True idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [original work summary]: Alex has a very sleepless night and has to play matchmaker to two absolute idiots in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	[podfic] Suffering Fools by Aspidities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffering Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992775) by [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities). 

  
  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aNSxxxmPQreLqkzys2fKIGSchlwOP3M_/view?usp=sharing) )_

**Suffering Fools  
**

**by **Aspidities 

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 30:10

**Author's Note:**

> [original author's note]: Like it? Hate it? Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://aspidities.tumblr.com/) about it. <3
> 
> [podfic author's note]: yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com), drop a comment if you'd like to see a podfic of the brilliant part II


End file.
